ENEMY LOVE
by JJSaltWater
Summary: what happens when the enemy falls in love with you and will do anything to have you
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE DIAL DOWN ON THE HATER METER, IF I MISS SPELL SOMETHING SORRY! THIS IS RATED PG-13 FOR SOME BAD WORDING THX FOR READING!

Ed walked into the command center; it was completely empty no lights, and no people,

He took off his red coat as he walked into the colonel's office. He tossed his coat where the coat hanger always was, but all he heard was his coat hit the ground. He reached to the wall to turn on the lights, but all he felt was blank wall "what its gone?" he mumbled looking at the wall, he continued walking forwards to the desk with the turned chair, but with a huge slam the door shut behind him. Without having a chance to turn around someone dropped behind him "fullmetal" the colonel's voice filled the room "colonel? What are you doing I thought you called me so we can meat up at your house" Ed's voice echoed in the locked up room "you only wish it was the colonel" envy's voice replaced the colonels "ENVY!" Ed shouted while jumping into action but envy was to close managed to pull on his wrist and pin him on the ground. Ed struggled and wiggled on the ground but it was no use envy had him well pined "let me go! What do you want?!" Ed said calming down a little "oh I was itching for u to ask that picksquik" envy said with a grin forming in his face "don't call me pi-" he was interrupted by a cling. Envy got off of Ed, and as Ed tried to stand up, but releasing that his hands where stuck together "what the hell? You put handcuffs on me?!" Ed said trying to stand up. Envy's laughing filled the room, envy leaned down over ed and whispered in his ear "you told me to tell you what I want, well I am going to show you" envy stood up and put his foot on ed's back and pushed him forward causing him to face palm on the ground "ow" he whimpered. Envy bended down tugging Ed's pants down "no what are u doing" Ed said blushing "oh, I see so you are sensitive" envy said putting his hand below

teasing him over his boxers. Envy started to pull down his boxers "well let's get stared" envy murmured licking his ear— stop!

Sorry to cut off in the middle of the interesting part but ill post the next part tomorrow XD please wait for tomorrow!

-JJ


	2. THE RESCUE

Sup I am back sorry if this post's late but it takes time to create a plot. Picking up where I left off 

Chapter 2

As envy pulled Ed's boxers down a shiver went down Ed's spine giving him a second boost as his boxers reached his knees he jumped into action

"Get off of me" he yelled as envy fell off Ed

"Stop squirming around you shrimp"

They fought each other for about 10 minutes but what envy did not notice is that Ed was pulling his boxers and pants up and also buying some time.

"Let go of me and take the handcuff off!"

"Just stop squirming around"

The two stopped fighting when the door started shaking and with a flash of light

Flame destroyed the door and with that the handcuffs to.

As Ed watched his hands in surprise he gave a gaze in the direction of the door who came in made Ed's eyes glare in delight

"Am I interrupting something?" the colonel's voice filled the room

As Ed tried to stand up and run to the colonel his lover; but envy grabbed his ankle making him fall forward

"Ow" he exclaimed

"You're not going anywhere" envy said while turning himself into Ed "what the hell" Ed shouted as envy fall over him, the both stared fighting but what ed dint release that envy was rolling around to confuse the colonel, one's they rolled around about 10 times , they both let go and stood up

"Hmm I see what you did there envy" the colonel grinned. The two Ed's stood still after a couple of minutes the colonel shot his flame

"What how could you shoot your lover how did you know it was me" envy exclaimed turning back to his own form

"Easy, as you said his my lover, I love him and I will always know who he is" the colonel said glancing over to seeing a smile in his face.

Ed ran over to the colonel, and after watching and envy for a bit sitting there secretly planning something.

Edward and the colonel glare grew into a kiss witch seemed unbreakable

WELL THAT WAS FUN BUT TIME FOR ME TO GET WRITNG SOMETHING ELSE BUT IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS LEAVE REVIES AND COMMENT I AM GOING FOR 10 REVIEWS IF I GET THEM ILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS WHERE ENVY

ATTACK THE COLONEL BECAUSE HIS JELOUSE BUT PLEASE REVIES AND FAV_ PEACE!

-JJ


End file.
